


Драбблы by Halrloprillalar

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba





	

Название: Ничего  
Рейтинг: PG13  
Саммари: Драко/Рон и поцелуи

~*~

Рон прижат спиной к стене, а руки – под рубашкой у Драко Малфоя. У Уизли закрыты глаза, но он знал: если откроет их, то увидит, как слизеринец на него смотрит. Драко всегда смотрел, прищурившись, а взгляд обидчивый. 

Они почти каждый день встречались здесь, в нише за пустыми доспехами, которые бряцали и лязгали, а потом шокированно замирали, потому что ни Драко, ни Рон не обращали на них ни малейшего внимания. 

Они встречаются, и кто-то из них прижмётся к другому, толкнёт к стене, вопьётся в чужой рот тем горячим скользким поцелуем, каждый из которых длится по пять минут. 

Ничего особенного, твердил себе Рон каждое утро, когда просыпался; днём, когда покидал нишу, трясясь, обливаясь потом и спеша в ванную комнату; каждую ночь, лежа в постели и самому себе поражаясь. Они просто целовались. 

Они просто целовались, говорил себе рыжик, когда по его губам скользил язык Драко, а рот наполнялся слюной. Просто хорошо проводили время, когда Рон гладил ладонями руки Малфоя, его грудь, талию, ища, к чему бы ещё прикоснуться. Просто дурачились, когда Драко метил шею рыжего синевато-багровыми засосами, которые было невозможно свести даже при помощи маги. 

Ничего такого. 

Они не разговаривали, не переписывались, не обменивались взглядами в Большом зале. 

А просто целовались. Колено Драко между Роновых ног, а рука обвила шею рыжика, зарывшись в огненные волосы. Уизли поглаживал спину слизеринца, обе ладони скользили вверх-вниз по обнаженной коже. 

Рот Драко стал мятным на вкус, и Рону это совершенно не понравилось. У слизеринца губы дрожат, а рот прохладный и вообще какой-то не такой. Зачем Драко это сделал? Рон посмотрел на Малфоя. У блондина закрыты глаза, и он вздохнул, когда рыжий прижался ещё сильней

Ничего такого. 

 

Название: Свет мой зеркальце, скажи…  
Рейтинг: PG13  
Саммари: Драко/Гарри, зеркало

~*~

Гарри завёл его в комнату.   
– Оно здесь, – подтолкнул ближе к зеркалу, – смотри. 

И Драко посмотрел. Он увидел рыдающего отца, стоящего на коленях, тот молил о пощаде. Увидел у своих ног поверженного и втоптанного в грязь Волдеморта, а убил его Драко. Увидел себя, великого и могущественного, с поднятой волшебной палочкой. Ему поклонялись Упивающиеся смертью, а простые маги перед ним лебезили. Умирали магглы, когда он делал этот мир чистым. 

Драко улыбнулся. 

– Что ты видишь? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

Драко обернулся и коснулся щеки брюнета.   
– Я вижу тебя. 

 

Название: Прошение  
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: Протест

~*~

– Это должно остановиться, – убеждал он. – Сортировка студентов – это дискриминация! Распределение по факультетам на основании личностных черт характера не позволяет студентам достичь своих предельных возможностей. 

– Подпишите здесь, – просил он. – Мы требуем аннулировать существующие факультеты и провести деление студентов строго по алфавитному порядку или, возможно, согласно их достижениям в учёбе, это поставит всех на один уровень. 

– Пойду возьму ещё пергамента, – сказал он. А когда не вернулся, то его пошли искать. 

Он лежал на земле, а на лбу у него были странные ожоги. Его привели в чувство. 

– Какое прошение? – не понял он. 

До конца года он не снимал с шеи свой райвенкловский шарф. 

 

Название: ТОН 358  
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: Снейп и Гермиона варят зелья

~*~

– Время, – сказал Снейп. 

– Я закончила. – Гермиона налила во флакон зелёную жидкость. – А ты? 

Снейп одарил её взглядом и положил рядом ещё один флакон. 

– Начнём с проверки эффективности. – Он дал по капле зелья двум белым мышам, и они зависли в воздухе в дюйме от поверхности стола. Снейп скривился. Потом он понюхал оба флакона. – Хорошая консистенция, отличный запах. – Тут зельевар чуть улыбнулся. – Только вот твоё зелье не того цвета. – Зелье Гермионы было чуть светлее, чем у Снейпа. 

– В соответствии с Таблицей Оттенков Настоек зелье левитации должно быть цвета номер триста пятьдесят восемь. – Гермиона открыла упомянутую таблицу и достала карточку с нужным цветом. Её зелье было именно такого тона. 

Как и лицо Снейпа, когда она сообщила ему, что именно он должен выполнить в уплату за проигрыш. 

 

Название: Практика  
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: Том сдаёт экзамен

~*~

Том учился усердней всех остальных, и он всегда занимался в одиночестве. 

Первым экзаменом была Практическая Трансфигурация. 

– Том Риддл? – уточнил экзаменатор, склонившись над пергаментом. 

– Да, – ответил Том. 

– Будьте любезны, превратите этого дикобраза в серебряный набор для чаепития. 

– И не подумаю, – сказал Том. 

Экзаменатор охнул и посмотрел на слизеринца.   
– Прошу прощения, что вы сказали, мистер Риддл? 

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Том сосредоточился и прошептал несколько слов. 

У экзаменатора затуманился взгляд.   
– Замечательно, – с удивлением произнёс он. – Высший балл. 

Том улыбнулся. Ему бы в любом случае поставили высший балл, но так гораздо интересней. 

 

Название: С корнями  
Рейтинг: R  
Саммари: Джинни и растения

~*~

Джинни уставилась на усики, тянувшиеся от растения и обвившие её ногу. Они обольстительно ласкали кожу девушки, и она застонала, когда зелёные путы добрались до её бедра. Сейчас они были под юбкой, прикасаясь к чувствительным местечкам. Маленькие побеги были уже внутри неё, она ахнула и утонула в тёплом влажном оргазме, который, казалось, никогда не закончится…

*

Джинни зевнула, ей больше не стоит заниматься в одиночестве. Но какой сон! Наверное, перед тем, как уснуть, она смотрела на растение, стоящее на столе. Она поцеловала зелёные листики и ушла. 

«Ах, – подумал Невилл, – мне надо было ещё раньше стать анимагом-растением». 

 

Название: Больной  
Рейтинг: PG13  
Саммари: Маркус/Оливер. Больничное крыло

~*~

Флинт отправил Вуда в больничное крыло. 

Это же квиддич, всякое случается, через неделю гриффиндорец будет на ногах. 

Друзья Маркуса похлопывали его по спине и уже в тысячный раз прокручивали съёмку произошедшего. 

Глухой ночью Флинт отправился в больничное крыло и смотрел, как спит Вуд. У Оливера рука была на перевязи, а голова забинтована. 

Уходя, слизеринец прихватил шоколадку с прикроватной тумбочки. 

 

Название: Всё понятно   
Рейтинг: PG13   
Саммари: Драко снится 

~*~ 

Драко увидел солнце и понял, что было утро. 

Драко обнаружил стоящую у стены «Молнию» и понял, что день удался.

Драко взлетел, а метла осталась позади, и он понял, что ему всё снится.

Драко заставил появиться пред собой девушку, и понял, что всё у него под контролем, даже во снах. 

Драко увидел, что это Гермиона, и понял, что просто неотразим.

Драко поцеловал её и понял, что ничего столь же восхитительного ещё не испытывал. 

*

Драко проснулся и понял, что его очень хорошо поимели.

 

Название: Магия   
Рейтинг: G   
Саммари: Драко и вызов 

~*~ 

Драко на спор отправился в Лондон. Без палочки, без метлы, без летучего порошка, а лишь с маггловскими деньгами (пятьдесят фунтов) в кармане. А в голове всё ещё звучали слова Гарри:   
– Малфой, ты сломаешься. 

Он не сломался. Ему нужно было просто дожить до вечера. Но обязательно что-то купить, а то никто (Гарри) ему не поверит. 

Драко стал в очередь и купил билет на что-то вроде пьесы. Корешок билета сойдёт за доказательство. 

Погас свет. Поднялся занавес. Прокрутили анонсы. Начался фильм. У Драко отвисла челюсть. 

Три дня спустя он был ещё в Лондоне. 

 

Название: Воспоминания  
Рейтинг: G   
Саммари: Драко учит

~*~ 

Драко выпало обучать новобранцев Гарри. 

– Чтобы вызвать Патронус, вы должны сосредоточиться на своём самом счастливом воспоминании. Закройте глаза и попытайтесь мысленно его воссоздать. А я измерю силу вашего воспоминания. 

Все нервно рассмеялись. Драко взял что-то со стола и прошёлся вдоль рядов.

– Отлично, Флетчер-Браун. Джексон, больше сконцентрируйтесь, – и уселся за учительский стол. – Хорошо, продолжим завтра. Все свободны. 

Он написал на пергаменте лишь одно слово: «Выполнено» и отправил послание с совой. Потом Драко улыбнулся и подхватил думоотвод. У него есть немного времени, чтобы просмотреть парочку сюжетов, прежде чем вылить их в унитаз. 

 

Название: Потребность  
Рейтинг: PG13   
Саммари: У Сириуса есть кое-что для Ремуса 

~*~ 

– Луни, у меня кое-что есть для тебя, – прошептал Сириус. – Но здесь я это тебе отдать не могу. 

Ремус улыбнулся и позволил увести себя на седьмой этаж замка. 

– Какой отвратительный гобелен… – сказал Люпин. – Ну что? Уже пришли?

– Ещё нет. Три раза пройти мимо… вот! Эта комната появляется, когда действительно очень нужна. 

Блэк открыл дверь и затащил Ремуса в тёмное помещение, а затем обнял. Они целовались, потом Люпин начал расстегивать мантию Сириуса.

Вдруг вспыхнул свет, и двадцать голосов заорали:   
– Сюрприз! 

– Мне надо было найти, где бы устроить гулянку в честь твоего для рождения, – пояснил Сириус и ещё раз поцеловал шатена. 

 

Название: Лондон   
Рейтинг: PG–13   
Саммари: Маркус и Оливер. Начать вновь. 

~*~ 

После происшествия Маркус исчезает. А сезон ещё даже не закончился. 

И только год спустя Флинта, попивающего что–то горячительное в маггловском пабе в Лондоне, находит Оливер. Маркус моргает три раза, но сматываться уже поздно. 

Оливер садится рядом, отставляет подальше стаканы, ставит локоть на стол, угодив прямо в лужицу пива.   
– Ты мог бы вернуться, – говорит он. – Было расследование. Ты ни в чем не виноват. 

– Я сейчас играю в регби, – отвечает Флинт, не отрывая взгляда от своего стакана. – За «Лондон–Айриш». 

Оливер имеет смутное представление, что это такое. Он отчаянно желает заглянуть Маркусу в глаза. 

– Я её выбросил, – говорит Маркус. – Разломал на две части и выбросил, – он делает глоток и ставит стакан обратно на стол. – Мне здесь лучше.

Колени Оливера соприкоснулись под столом с коленями Маркуса.   
– Ты можешь вернуться. 

– Не могу, – и Маркус поднимает взгляд. – Но ты можешь остаться.

 

Название: Кухня – сердце дома  
Рейтинг: PG–13   
Саммари: Оливер и Перси, разговор на кухне 

~*~ 

Перси кинул взгляд на кухонные столы, заставленные грязными мисками и подносами с прилипшими к ним крошками.   
– Только не это… 

– Извини, – Оливер жалобно посмотрел на рыжего. 

Тот вздохнул.   
– Ты ничуть не расстроен.

– Но я же попросил прощения, – Оливер плюхнулся на диван и стал листать журнал. 

Перси уселся рядом.   
– Ты и раньше так говорил, – он выхватил у Вуда журнал.

– Вот именно, я же извинялся, – Оливер потянулся за печатным изданием, но Уизли встал, отложив его подальше. 

– Конечно, ты извинялся, – вот и настало время для их очередной перепалки по поводу готовки. Перси аккуратно положил журнал на край стола и хватил Вуда за запястье, когда тот попытался опять дотянуться до увлекательного чтива.

– Я же говорил, что старался, – Оливер вырвался и отсел подальше от рыжего. 

Опять начинается.   
– Ты всегда стараешься, но проблема не в этом, а в том, что выходит на деле. – «Если бы Оливер просто сделал усилие, – подумал Перси. – То мне не пришлось бы всё время к этому возвращаться». 

– Да почему это тебя так беспокоит? – скривился Оливер.

– Тебе хорошо известно почему. 

– Ничего подобного, я бы тогда не спрашивал каждый раз. 

– Сильно сомневаюсь, – Перси пришло в голову, зачем он вообще это всё терпит. Они же не подходят друг другу. Может, ему следует просто уйти, пересмотрев свои планы на будущую пятилетку. 

– Тебе не стоит так сильно переживать, – Оливер, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Перси, но тот лишь нахмурился, не поддаваясь на уловку. 

– А я говорил, что тому послужило причиной? 

Вуд потянулся.   
– Не знаю, чего ты столько дуешься. Я же попросил прощения. А сейчас я иду спать, – он в приглашающем жесте протянул Перси руку. 

Но тот её не принял.   
– А я должен за тобой прибрать? Опять? 

Оливер положил руку на бедро рыжего и взглянул на любовника.  
– Послушай, просто в следующий раз приходи готовить со мной, а? – Вуд уже долго пытался заманить Перси на кухню, но тот сильно сомневался, что у них выйдет что–то путное. Скорей всего, они просто доведут друг друга до белого каления. 

– С чего тебе пришло в голову, что я… – Уизли осёкся, на сей раз не устояв перед улыбкой Оливера. Вуд был его единственной слабостью, и как он ни пытался, совладать с нею Перси не мог. Поэтому он решил больше ей не противостоять, по крайней мере, сегодня вечером. 

– Ну так что? 

Перси, наклонившись, поцеловал Оливера.   
– Хорошо.

 

Название: Изображение  
Рейтинг: PG   
Саммари: Гарри, Драко и планы   
Примечание: написано на вызов: Поттер выпивает полиморфное зелье, чтобы выглядеть, как Драко, но тут входит Малфой. 

~*~ 

Гарри ещё просмотрел список. Кажется, всё в порядке. Он взял бокал с полиморфным зельем, добавил туда светлый волос и выпил. 

Тело скрутило, и Гарри охнул. Едва превращение завершилось, открылась дверь. Гарри вновь охнул: он забыл её запереть. 

Хуже посетителя нельзя было себе представить. 

У Драко отвисла челюсть, когда он увидел лже–себя.   
– Кто… что… как ты посмел!.. – он заметил расставленные по всей комнате фотокамеры. – Что здесь происходит?! 

– Это я, Крэбб, – пояснил Гарри. – Я хотел сделать пару огромных фотографий тебе на день рождения. 

– А, – протянул Драко, ухмыляясь. – Тогда оставляю тебя одного.

На сей раз Гарри запер дверь. Пятнадцать минут коту под хвост! Надо поторапливаться. Гарри стянул мантию и замер в первой позе. 

«Playwitch» хорошо заплатит за снимки.

 

Название: Обнажение   
Рейтинг: PG13   
Саммари: Гарри Поттер и фотографии с отдыха 

~*~ 

– Вы, наверное, очень хорошо отдохнули, – произнесла Гермиона. 

– Я бы сказал, нормально, – ответил Драко. 

– Не обращай на него внимания, – встрял Гарри. – На Бермудах просто улётно! Вот фотки. 

Рон скривился, но Гермиона взяла альбом и открыла так, чтобы им обоим было видно. 

Рыжий что–то невнятно пробулькал, а у Гермионы заалели щёки.   
– Скажи честно, ты же не хотел добавлять сюда именно эти фотографии. 

Гарри глянул на их с Драко изображение на пляже. Там они занимались таким, чем точно не стоит заниматься на публике.   
– Но мы ничего такого не делали на этих фотографиях! Драко, скажи им. 

– Не делали, – с улыбкой согласился Драко, – но я об этом подумывал.

 

Название: Счастливые мысли  
Рейтинг: PG13   
Саммари: Гарри/Драко. Для патронуса нужно счастливое воспоминание

~*~ 

«Дополнительные карманные деньги от отца на шоколад». 

Нет, не получается. 

«Именинный торт с горящими свечами и горой подарков рядом».

И опять ничего. 

«Рождественские каникулы, игры в снежки на заднем дворе».

Не достаточно, нужно более счастливое воспоминание. 

«Гарри и Драко в пустом коридоре.   
– Ты знаешь, почему мы здесь, – шепчет Драко и прижимает Гарри к стене. Тот не отвечает, кривя от презрения рот. Поэтому Драко его целует. Гриффиндорец размыкает губы, и Драко ощущает… вот здесь, у Гарри под языком… вкус презрения. Но важно лишь то, что Поттер отвечает на поцелуй, всем телом прижимаясь к слизеринцу». 

И полетела Вэнди.

 

Название: Полёты   
Рейтинг: G   
Саммари: Маркус, Оливер и мётлы 

~*~ 

– Поймай меня, если сможешь, – кричит Оливер и мчится прочь на своей метле. 

Но слизеринец за ним не гонится, и Оливер не знает, как поступить. Наконец, он делает круг и возвращается обратно. Туда где Маркус, ухмыляясь, завис в воздухе, скрестив руки на груди. 

– Попался, – говорит Флинт, и они вместе приземляются.

 

Название: Как в первый раз  
Рейтинг: PG13 

~*~ 

Прежде чем сдаться, Драко терпел, сколько мог. Он завлёк Гарри в пустой класс и прижал к стене. 

Вначале Гарри сопротивлялся, но потом обнял блондина и так пылко поцеловал, будто ему так же не терпелось. 

– Подожди, – сказал Драко, когда они закончили. Прикоснувшись волшебной палочкой к виску Гарри, а затем и к своему, он выудил две серебристые нити и отправил их в небольшой каменный сосуд. 

И вот они свирепо смотрят друг на друга.   
– Чего тебе надо, Малфой? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

– Это ты за мной ходишь, – слизеринец подхватил думосбор и вышел. 

* 

Прежде чем сдаться, Драко терпел, сколько мог.

 

Название: Кто первый пришел…   
Рейтинг: PG13   
Саммари: Драко, Гарри и комната Необходимости 

~*~ 

«Убить Поттера, – думал Драко, входя в помещение, – мне нужно убить Поттера».

Затемнённая комната была полна оружия, как магического, так и обычного. Выбор просто огромный. Драко взял кинжал и покрутил в руках. 

Дверь ещё раз открылась. Гарри.   
– …что–то для победы над Волдемортом, – прошептал юноша. – Пожалуйста, – он вытащил палочку. 

Драко вышел на свет. 

Гарри в шоке на него уставился, но потом черты его лица разгладились.   
– Ты – тот, кто мне нужен, чтобы его победить, – произнёс гриффиндорец. – Тот, кто всегда был мне нужен. – Он выронил палочку и обнял Драко. 

– Да, – ответил Драко, рукоять кинжала удобно лежала в ладони.

 

Название: Желание  
Рейтинг: PG–13  
Саммари: Маркус/Оливер. Отвлекая внимание

~*~

– Здесь подойдёт, – решил Маркус и втолкнул Оливера в дверной проём. Он прижал Вуда к стене и поцеловал. Но тот отпрянул.

– Посмотри, вон зеркало, – Оливер пересёк комнату. – Я вижу себя, но… я играю за Англию. И мы победили в чемпионате.

Маркус потянул Оливера за руку, но тот вырвался.

– Нас приветствует толпа. Все скандируют моё имя, – гриффиндорец даже не обернулся. – Должно быть, зеркало волшебное.

– Плевать на зеркало, – Маркус заносит кулак и вдребезги разбивает стекло. Во все стороны разлетаются осколки. Он хватает Оливера, теперь тот отвечает на поцелуй.

 

Название: Изменения  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: Драко переменился

~*~

– Ты сегодня хорошо выглядишь, – заметил Драко.

Гермиона лишь молча уставилась в ответ. Рон заслонил её собой.  
– Малфой, ты чего прицепился?

– Просто пытаюсь быть дружелюбным, – Драко похлопал Рона по плечу и продолжил путь дальше по коридору, остановившись, чтобы помочь первокурснику из Хаффлпаффа с грудой книг.

На следующий день Малфой поздравил Гарри с великолепной игрой, состоявшейся на прошлой неделе, и преподнёс МакГонагалл букет маргариток. 

На третий день, помогая Невиллу с домашней работой по Чарам, Драко упал на пол без сознания. Его отнесли в больничное крыло.

Опухоль мозга обнаружилась слишком поздно.

 

Название: Классовая борьба  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: Люциус ходит в школу  
Примечание: написано на вызов: где учатся дети магов перед тем, как поступить в Хогвартс? Они либо ходят в маггловскую начальную школу, либо обучаются на дому. 

~*~

Люциус не хотел ходить в школу с магглами. Отец Люциуса сказал, что об этом надо было думать раньше. До того, как запер гувернёра в подземельях. Или ещё раньше – когда давал ему прoклятое перо. С ковра пятна крови до сих пор вывести не могут.

– Учись лучше тех недоносков, и я найму тебе другого гувернёра, – сказал отец Люциуса. Но школьный журнал был заперт в учительском столе, а списать Люциусу никто не давал.

Люциус совой вызвал отца в школу.

– Все они знают про нас?

Люциус кивнул.

– Обливайте!

Дети невидяще на них уставились. Оцепенелый учитель раздал экзаменационные билеты. 

Люциус обогнал по успеваемости всех в классе.

Нового гувернёра он столкнул с лестницы.

 

Название: Конфетка  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: Драко. Конфеты для конфетки

~*~

Мать прислала квадратную коробочку, пахнущую мятой. Драко открыл её и улыбнулся, увидев шесть превосходных шоколадных конфет от Дюшен.

Он взял одну и надкусил. Густой горький шоколад, а середина – сладкая и сочная. Рядом у Гойла забурчало в животе. Драко ещё раз откусил, доедая конфету.

На пальцах остался растаявший шоколад. Юноша посмотрел в другой конец зала и обнаружил, что Гарри за ним наблюдает. Как обычно. Драко облизал каждый палец. У Гарри покраснели уши. 

К конфетам потянулся Крэбб. Драко стукнул его по пальцам палочкой. А потом спрятал коробочку.

Какое веселье!

Осталось ещё пять конфет.

 

Название: Любовное письмо  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: Предсмертное желание Драко

~*~

Дорогой Гарри,

Никогда не думал, что смогу тебе это сказать.

Я люблю тебя, и всегда любил. Перед своей смертью хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Об одном лишь сожалею, что ни разу не поцеловал тебя.

Прощай, любовь моя

Драко Мал…

*

– …фой, Малфой!

Драко, открыв глаза, увидел Гарри, и его обильно вырвало водой, подобно фонтану.

– Ты упал в озеро, – сообщил ему Гарри. – Стал тонуть. Сердце остановилось и всё такое. Гермиона воспользовалась оживляющими чарами.

Значит, чертовщина с пером и пергаментом ему лишь померещилась. Замечательно.

– Гарри, – позвал друга Рон. – К тебе сова прилетела.

Драко опять вырвало.

 

Название: Преследование  
Рейтинг: R  
Саммари: Маркус/Оливер. В чулане.

~*~

Оливер на завтраке. Он перехватывает взгляд Маркуса. Значит, сегодня будет так же, как и тогда, и как ещё раньше.

Когда Маркус идёт следом, догоняет его, они смотрят друг на друга. Когда слизеринец затаскивает его в чулан.

Когда Маркус целует Оливера, заставляя разомкнуть губы, придавливая гриффиндорца к полке. По спине Оливера волной прокатывается боль.

Руки Маркуса у Оливера на плечах, заставляя опускается всё ниже и ниже. Скулы сводит, рот в огне. Но Маркус жарче. Маркус кончает, дёрнув бедрами, рывком поднимает Оливера и доводит его, сжав огромный кулак на члене гриффиндорца.

Как тогда. Оливёр поднимается. Он готов.

 

Название: Продолжение следует  
Рейтинг: R  
Саммари: Рон/Драко. Ничего не заканчивается.

~*~

Начинается всё в коридоре, они оба швыряются оскорблениями, Драко надвигается, а Рон отступает, пока спиной не упирается в стену и чувствует прикосновения рук блондина.

Продолжается в классе, и Рон думает, что стоящий на коленях Драко Малфой с широко открытым ртом, но не для того, чтобы отпускать язвительные замечания, – самое великолепное зрелище не свете.

Рон весь день ухмыляется, но просыпается в два часа ночи весь в поту и понимает, что пойман в ловушку Драко.

Драко подходит к Рону на перемене и шепчет что–то тому на ухо, а у рыжего книги валяться из рук на пол. Рон идёт в назначенное место.

Рон каждый раз пытается отвести взгляд, но не может. Он изучает Драко: тонкие ресницы такие светлые, что их почти не видно, рот блондина кажется ярким пятном на бледном угловатом лице. Взгляд серых тусклых глаз не опускает Рона, пленит его, когда рыжий кончает, не прерывая зрительного контакта и дрожа всем телом.

Они ненавидят друг друга чуть больше, чем самих себя. И Рон знает, что именно поэтому они здесь. Но ненависть изматывает, и Рон уже сам выглядит бледным. 

Всё закончилось, когда Рон объявляет Драко об окончании. Рыжий что–то лопочет и скорее мнёт, чем поправляет мантию. 

Чуть позже Гойл заламывает Рону руки за спину, а Крэбб с такой силой бьёт гриффиндорца в живот, что тому кажется: он умрёт, так и не глотнув воздуха. Они оставляют его сползать вниз по стене. Драко лишь раз бьёт Рона по лицу, со всего размаха.  
– Всё закончится только тогда, когда я скажу, – произносит он. У Рона из разбитой губы течёт кровь.

Ничего не закончилось.

По ночам Рон мечтает о чужих объятьях, о губах, терзающих его рот, но не о Драко он грезит. Днём Драко отсасывает у него, и Рон задумывается: а не разбить ли блондину лицо в кровь. Но он знает, что не сделает этого. Рон не достоин того, чтобы его желания исполнялись. Нечего рассчитывать на большее. Драко может быть кем угодно, даже любителем отсосать, а Рон – всего лишь трус.

Всё продолжается.

 

Название: Столько, сколько заслуживает  
Рейтинг: R  
Саммари: Люциус, Волдеморт

~*~

– А, Малфой, – Волдеморт распахнул стеклянный шкаф. – Что ты об этом думаешь?

Там был манекен мужчины, похожий на игрушку, состоящую из частей тел, будто из деталей мозаики. Неудивительно, что у многих Упивающихся Смертью были серебряные протезы, как у Хвоста.

– Нашему другу будет не хватать одной детали, – сообщил Волдеморт.

Люциус уже отметил отсутствие именно этой части. Он вздрогнул и распахнул мантию.

Всё произошло быстро. Очень больно. Но новый протез вроде бы работал.

Когда Волдеморт отпустил его, Люциус решил, что какое–то время посвятит допросу пленных.

Он хотел узнать, что будет, если оттрахать оборотня серебряным пенисом.

 

Название: Умоляю  
Пейринг: Рон/Драко  
Рейтинг: NC–17  
Саммари: Рону всегда хотелось

Для lokiana ))) Ты хотела перевод этого фика, теперь распишись и получи. 

~*~

Рону всегда хотелось добраться до Драко, еще со дня их первой встречи. Всегда хотелось, повалив его на пол, заставить кричать. Но сейчас всё изменилось, и Рон не знает, когда же это произошло. 

Сейчас Рон мечтает заклеймить кожу Драко, не кулаками, а ртом и ногтями. Рон видит, как слизеринец падает, и ему хочется упасть сверху, примять своим весом, вдавить блондина в землю. Драко кричит, и будет ещё кричать, умоляя о большем: «Да, сильней, пожалуйста». 

Рон жаждет увидеть Драко на коленях, губами обхватившего член гриффиндорца, горящие глаза умоляют о большем, пока Рон трахает рот слизеринца, одной рукой зарывшись в бесцветные волосы. Драко лежит на спине, запрокинув голову, белая шея выгибается от прикосновения зубов Рона. Когда рыжий с силой вколачивается в него, наказывая, блондин всхлипывает, отвернув лицо, терпит и просит о большем. Когда Рон уходит прочь, слизеринец зовёт его. «Пожалуйста, – говорит он, – пожалуйста, не уходи». 

Рон впивается взглядом в затылок Драко; когда он всё это представляет, руки сжимаются в кулаки. 

Драко оборачивается. Их взгляды скрещиваются, и Рон с отвратительной уверенностью понимает, что это зубы Драко будут на шее Рона, и рыжий не в силах что–либо изменить. Гриффиндорец отводит глаза, надеясь, что сможет не умолять, когда придёт время.

 

Название: Избранные – самые одинокие  
Пейринг: Гарри, Морфеус из «Матрицы»  
Рейтинг: PG13 (авторский)  
Жанр: Кроссовер  
Саммари: Гарри, Морфеус, кресла

~*~

– Ты – избранный, Гарри, — сказал Морфеус.

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, голова шла кругом. – Значит, после того, как я чертову уйму раз рисковал жизнью, чтобы победить Волдеморта, свергнуть Императора и уничтожить Кольцо, являешься ты и сообщаешь мне, что всё это даже *не на самом деле*?

– Верно, – ответил Морфей.

– Значит, я *опять* должен всех спасать.

– Верно.

– Да пошли все, – произнёс юноша и потянулся за голубой таблеткой.

– Но в настоящем мире, Гарри…

Гарри замер.  
– Что?

– В настоящем мире ты сможешь заниматься сексом.

Гарри взял красную таблетку.

 

Название: Правда или вызов  
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: Волдеморт и компания убивают время

~*~

– …козлом.

При появлении Тёмного лорда смех тут же стих.   
– Чем занимаетесь? – поинтересовался он.

Никто не ответил, поэтому Волдеморт посмотрел на Упивающегося Смертью, стоящего ближе всех.   
– МакНейр?

Тот побледнел.  
– Ничем, мой лорд.

– Ничем? – Волдеморт вскинул палочку.

– Ничем! Просто… играем в «Правда или вызов».

Какая дерзость!  
– Круцио! – выкрикнул Волдеморт, и МакНейр закорчился от боли. – В следующий раз меня тоже позвать! – Тёмный Лорд уселся. – Теперь давайте поиграем, – он осмотрел собравшихся. – Снейп, правда или вызов: ты мне верен?

– Эм… вызов.

– Хорошо, Снейп, мой вызов таков: поцелуй Малфоя, – Волдеморт потёр руки. Будет точно весело.

 

Название: Проблемы с численностью   
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: У Снейпа плохой день

~*~

На каждом слове студент нервно запинался. Снейп слушал в полуха. Он точно убьет Дамблдора за то, что тот сделал зельевара школьным консультантом.

Северус призвал брошюру «О’кей, что ты гей».   
– Прочтите это, Финч–Флетчли, – сказал он и выставил мальчишку за дверь.

Это же курам на смех. Пятьдесят процентов студентов Хогвартса геи? Снейп мысленно поставил галочку проверять и кухни в поисках нарушителей.

*

– Ещё шестеро, – сказал Фред, втолкнув студента в дверной проём. – Снейп точно свихнётся.

– Подожди, – окликнул Джордж Джастина, – тебя же нет в нашем списке.

– В списке? – пробормотал Джастин и отправился читать брошюру.

 

Название: Сказка   
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: Сказки бывают разные

~*~

В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве жила–была старая ведьма. Обитала она в маленькой лесной избушке. Хоть её домик и был сделан из имбирных пряников, но под дождём не промокал.

Однажды пришли двое злых маггловских детей, начали ломать избушку ведьмы на куски и есть их.

– Пойдите прочь, – сказала она им, но они лишь рассмеялись и оторвали пряничную крышу.

Поэтому ведьма сварила их и съела, потом она со своим котом стала жить–поживать и добра наживать.

– Конец.

– Ещё хочу, – сказал Драко. – Ещё сказку, а то я буду спать.

Люциус вздохнул и перевернул страницу.  
– Однажды жил да был бедный голодный волк…

 

Название: Как всё могло быть   
Рейтинг: G

~*~

Снейп торопливо шёл по коридору. Он помнил слова Сириуса и подумывал о том, чтобы перекинуться, но летать в замкнутом пространстве непросто.

Наконец, достигнув входа, собрался с духом.

Вспышка света на мгновенье ослепила Северуса. Ко всему готовый он вскинул палочку и прищурился.

– Сюрприз!

Снейпа похлопали по спине.   
– Кречет, ты думал, мы забыли? – сказал Джеймс.

– Иди угощайся, – позвал Ремус. – У нас есть всё, чего только можно пожелать.

– С днём рождения! – Питер вручил ему мятый свёрток.

Сириус опустил руку Снейпу на плечо.  
– *Мой* подарок я отдам тебе позже, Сев, – сказал он и улыбнулся.

 

Название: Служебные обязанности   
Рейтинг: G  
Саммари: Снейп присоединился к Упивающимся Смертью.

~*~

Снейпу было одиноко, поэтому он присоединился к Упивающимся Смертью.

В течение первой недели он посетил два коктейля.

В течение второй – две вечеринки и дегустацию вин.

В течение третьей – чаепитие, игру в бридж, охоту на троллей и домашний междусобойчик.

На четвёртой неделе Снейп отклонил приглашение на концерт. Ему вежливо напомнили, что Волдеморту не нравится, когда Упаивающиеся Смертью ведут замкнутый образ жизни. Снейп отправился на увеселительное мероприятие.

Через три месяца зельевар сдался на милость Дамблдора.  
– Нам нужна информация, – сообщил тот. – Сегодня Малфои дают бал…

Только для того, чтобы поднять Снейпа с пола, потребовалось восемь раз применять веселящие чары.

 

Название: Плата   
Рейтинг: PG13 (авторский)

~*~

Оливеру всё равно, но Маркусу не наплевать, если кто–то догадается. Поэтому Оливер веселиться во всю, дразня его, посматривая на слизеринца во время совместных уроков, делая вид, что хочет подойти к нему в коридоре.

Один раз в большом зале он уронил цветок Маркусу на колени.  
– Прости, – извинился он, – я нёс его МакГонагалл, – Маркус смял бутон, но промолчал.

Потом Оливер всегда дорого платит за своё поведение. Поэтому так и поступает. 

 

Название: Плоть слаба   
Саммари: Чего хочет Снейп

~*~

– Легилименс! – Снейп ощутил, как Гарри сопротивляется ментальному вторжению. Делаем успехи?

Снейп опустил взгляд. Грудь мальчишки часто вздымается, по щеке катится капелька пота.

Нет, ещё нет. Снейп не мог сосредоточиться, мыслями возвращаясь к запретному желанию.

«Ты сильный», – сказал себе Северус, но, будто им руководил кто–то другой, протянул руку. И он понял, что слаб. 

– Ждите здесь, – рыкнул он. В коридоре Снейп прикурил и вздохнул от облегчения. Завтра он обязательно бросит курить.

Вот было бы что–то другое, на что можно отвлечься…

Он докурил сигарету и вернулся к Гарри.

 

Название: Совершенство   
Рейтинг: PG   
Саммари: Люциус/Мери–Сью, настоящая любовь.  
Предупреждение: любителям Мери–Сью не читать

~*~

Корделия Констанция Виолетта де Вёр опустила нежную ладошку на руку Люциуса.  
– Ты изменился.

Люциус посмотрел в её сапфировые очи и отвёл жадный взгляд от алебастровой кожи личика в форме сердца.  
– Ты меня спасла, – молвил он. – Научила меня добру, научила любви.

Она ослепительно улыбнулась. Люциус перерезал ей горло и собрал кровь в серебряную чашу. Брызги запачкали мантию. Блондин выругался. Добыча крови Мери–Сью – самая утомительная часть приготовления зелья.

Но эта канитель стоила того, чтобы его волосы шёлковистой волной струились по спине.

 

Название: Поздравляю   
Рейтинг: PG–13 

~*~

Вуд и Флинт покидают школу.  
– Мои поздравления, – говорит Вуд и протягивает руку. Флинт колеблется, но потом пожимает протянутую руку. Ладонь Вуда чуть влажная от волнения.

Всё лето они тайно встречаются.

 

Название: Разрыв   
Рейтинг: PG–13 

~*~

Когда их вместе застали друзья Флинта, Маркусу хватило пары угроз, и те больше не касались этого вопроса.

Когда их вместе застали друзья Вуда, Оливер порвал все отношения со слизеринцем. Флинт поставил ему синяк под глазом, и вскоре об их разрыве знала каждая собака. 

Спустя неделю Флинт натолкнулся на Вуда в одном из дальних коридоров, тот сидел на полу. Флинт уселся рядом.   
– Всё в порядке?

– Нормально.

– Ты не залечил глаз.

– Ничего, пройдёт.

– А где твои друзья?

– Они меня избегают.

– Я с ними разберусь.

– Сам справлюсь.

Больше говорить не о чем. «Буду считать до двадцати», – подумал Флинт.

Когда Вуд наклонился и поцеловал его, Маркус добрался лишь до тринадцати.

 

Название: Усердие  
Рейтинг: PG–13   
Саммари: Снейп выискивает погрешности

~*~

Обычно Снейпу нравилось терроризировать своих ассистентов. Но издёвки над Перси Уизли не приносили никакого наслаждения. 

Как–то Снейп приказал проверить восемьдесят три сочинения, и к восьми вечера Перси вернул их с невероятно едкими замечаниями на полях.

Перси никогда не ошибался, никогда не жаловался, обходился со студентами так строго, что у Спейпа не было ни малейшей причины для недовольства.

Когда же Снейп огласил *другие обязанности*, то Перси побледнел, а Северус противно улыбнулся. Но и когда Перси стоял на коленях в подземельях, его действия оставались безупречными.

Снейп нахмурился. Перси закончил.

После того, как дыхание восстановилось, Снейп решил, что вполне может потерпеть Перси ещё пару месяцев.

 

Название: Аккуратный  
Рейтинг: PG–13   
Саммари: Перси/Оливер. Ухаживание

~*~

– Подожди, – восклицает Перси. – У тебя на плече паук.

Оливер смотрит на плечо.  
– Где?

Перси смахивает насекомое.  
– Уже нет.

*

– У тебя в волосах листок, – Перси пропускает пальцы сквозь шевелюру Оливера. – Вот он.

*

– Ты лицо запачкал, – Перси вытирает щеку Оливера платком. – Теперь всё в порядке.

*

– У тебя гусеница сзади на мантии, – одну руку опускает Оливеру на плечо, а другой отряхивает мантию. – Всё нормально.

*

– У тебя здесь зубная паста, – пальцем касается уголка рта Оливера, ещё раз и ещё. – Чисто, – говорит он и улыбается.

*

– У тебя… – взяв Оливера за руку, в замешательстве замолкает. Они теряют равновесие и вместе падают.

– И что на мне в этот раз? – интересуется Оливер.

– Ну… кажется, я, – отвечает Перси.

– Значит, мы чистые, – говорит Оливер и целует его.

 

Название: Хватит   
Рейтинг: G   
Саммари: День Невилла

~*~

Никто не имел понятия, где Невилл его достал. Половина из них даже не знала, что это такое.

Очередные сдвоенные зелья у Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Так же как в прошлом месяце, в прошлом году и на протяжении многих лет до того. Ещё один день, когда Слизерин язвит, Гриффиндор хмурится, а Гермиона поджимает губы, отмеряя ингредиенты. 

В очередной раз Снейп склоняется над котлом Невилла, заявляя, что тот не в состоянии приготовить даже съедобный суп, не говоря уже о пристойном зелье.

Однообразное течение дней нарушилось, когда Невилл поднялся с места, вытаскивая что–то из кармана мантии.  
– Вы не имеете права так говорить со мной, – сказал он, выкидывая руку вперёд.

– Уберите это, Лонгботтом, – отмахнулся Снейп, – и сядьте.

Невилл спустил курок.


End file.
